Wiatr w skrzydła
by euphoria814
Summary: info: dla MMGP 2015 prompt 21, bo inteligencja jest seksi, AU szkoła średnia/szkoła wojskowa dla chłopców... teen McShep :)
1. Chapter 1

**tytuł: Wiatr w skrzydła**  
 **autor: euphoria**  
 **fandom: Stargate: Atlantis**  
 **pairing: McShep/Rodney McKay/John Sheppard**  
 **info: dla MMGP 2015 prompt 21, bo inteligencja jest seksi, AU szkoła średnia/szkoła wojskowa dla chłopców... teen McShep :)**

* * *

Drzwi do jego niewielkiego laboratorium otworzyły się i doktor Weir weszła do środka w towarzystwie, którego się nie spodziewał. Zelenka przerwał obliczenia, ale Rodney nie mrugnął nawet okiem, gdy Elizabeth zatrzymała się obok jego stołu. Miał do wykonania kolejne dwie symulacje, jeśli chciał zdążyć z terminami i naprawdę nie powinno mu się przeszkadzać.  
\- Rodney – powiedziała w końcu doktor Weir pewnie chcąc zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę.  
\- Jeśli to nie mój pilot, nie obchodzi mnie nic – odparł, nie odrywając wzroku od komputera.  
\- To John Sheppard – ciągnęła dalej kobieta niezniechęcona jego suchą odpowiedzią.  
Najwyraźniej faktycznie zamierzała marnować mu czas.  
\- Wiem kim on jest – odparł Rodney, nie poświęcając Sheppardowi ani chwili uwagi.  
Chłopak był w jego wieku, niektóre z tych śmiesznych zajęć, które kazano mu wybrać, odbębniali obaj. Sheppard jednak nigdy nie miał ochoty nawiązywać z nim jakiegokolwiek kontaktu i wice versa. Jeśli chłopak tutaj przebywał, istniała wręcz spora szansa na coś, że dotknie, któregoś z jego laserów i wszystko szlag trafi.  
\- Może zainteresuje cię to, że znalazłam w końcu tego, kto testy na inteligencje przeszedł z równie wysokim wynikiem, co twój – podjęła Elizabeth, więc Rodney z ciekawością spojrzał na obecną również Japonkę.  
Dziewczyna nie była wysoka i zapewne uczyła się w drugim kompleksie, który znajdował się kilka kilometrów stąd. Wojskowa Akademia dla Chłopców nie przyjmowała bowiem dziewcząt. Był tego pewien. Słyszał narzekania na ten temat na korytarzach.  
\- Cieszy mnie to – odparł krótko. – Rodney McKay – przedstawił się pospiesznie, nie wyciągając dłoni. – Powiedz jak masz na imię i przejdź do drugiego stołu. Na komputerze przed tobą pojawią się wyniki mojego eksperymentu. Spisz je i posegreguj – polecił dziewczynie, która zamrugała dość zaskoczona.  
\- Rodney – westchnęła Elizabeth. – Miko jest moją asystentką – poinformowała go doktor Weir i może faktycznie u Azjatów trudno było odgadnąć ile mają lat.  
\- Czy to sprawia, że jej zdolności do notowania są mniejsze? – prychnął, ponieważ naprawdę potrzebował, aby spisano te dane.  
Dziewczyna zerknęła na doktor Weir niepewnie, a Elizabeth skinęła głową, pozwalając jej podejść do panelu.  
\- Czekaj – westchnął Rodney. – Zapomniałaś o czymś. Jak masz na imię? – spytał.  
\- Miko K… - zaczęła dziewczyna.  
\- Wystarczy. Do roboty, Miko – powiedział tylko wracając do przerwanej pracy. – Gdzie jest mój pilot, Elizabeth? – spytał.  
Weir westchnęła.  
\- Rodney, John jest tutaj właśnie w tej sprawie – odparła kobieta. – Tak się składa, że John nie widział potrzeby zgłaszania się do programu naukowego, ale zmienił zdanie. Interesuje się również aeronautyka i to jest najlepsze co dla ciebie znalazłam.  
\- Prosiłem o pilota – warknął zirytowany.  
\- Air Force nie jest jakoś przekonana do wypożyczenia swoich najlepszych pilotów uczniom szkół średnich – odparła Elizabeth.  
\- Mogliście mnie nie uprowadzać z mojego kraju – warknął Rodney.  
Nie widział, ale bardziej poczuł, że Elizabeth przewraca oczami.  
\- John zostaje tutaj i to jest moja decyzja, Rodney. Przydzielam mu stanowisko, a kiedy w końcu zdecydujesz się przejrzeć jego prace, będzie leżała na moim biurku, zaraz obok twojej – poinformowała go Weir.  
Rodney starał się jak mógł ignorować kobietę, dopóki nie usłyszał, że wyszła. Nie zerknął w stronę Shepparda, wiedząc, że chłopak zapewne zajął stół z tyłu sali – jedyne wolne miejsce. Miko przepisywała z ekranu dane dla niego, więc wrócił do swojego komputera.

Wszyscy znali Johna Shepparda, bo chłopak był synem miliardera, który zdobył majątek na kontraktach wojskowych. Nikogo bardzo nie zdziwiło, że John dostał się do ich szkoły, która miała całkiem rozwinięty program militarny. Rodney korzystał z przywilejów, które dawało mu wysokie IQ oraz uprowadzenie z Kanady przez cholerne CIA tylko dlatego, że jego prototyp atomówki był odrobinę lepszy niż ten z projektu Manhattan. Doktor Weir została mu przydzielona jako opiekun naukowy, więc wraz z Zelenką, który siedział w szkole na jakimś chorym stypendium, zaczęli swój własny program. I wcale nie przeszkadzało mu, że większość uczniów z ich szkoły trafiało do armii. Zawsze chciał brać udział w projektach NASA i taka drobna przeszkoda nie mogła mu stać na drodze.  
W zasadzie nie miał nic do Shepparda per se. Chłopak po prostu był irytująco popularny z tymi swoimi nieregulaminowymi włosami, które układał tak, aby odstawały na wszystkie strony. Szczupła wysportowana sylwetka dawała mu przewagę, a pieniądze ojca na pewno mu nie bruździły. Sheppard był ulubieńcem wszystkich z tym swoim niemożliwym uśmiechem, który zwrócił uwagę Rodneya już pierwszego dnia.  
Jedyny problem jaki McKay miał z Johnem był taki, że przez ostatnie dwa lata chodzili do tej samej szkoły, mieszkali w tych samym kompleksie akademików, a Sheppard nie wiedział nawet, że ktoś takie jak Rodney istniał. To było typowe dla dzieciaków takich jak John – zbyt popularnych dla własnego dobra.  
Rodney nie wiedział dlaczego przydzielono chłopaka do ich samozwańczego programu naukowego, ale przypuszczał, że Sheppardowie mogli kupić wszystko i jeśli wydawało im się, że zabiorą pracę jego dwóch lat – mylili się. Pliki były zahasłowane i tak zabezpieczone, że zostałyby skasowane, gdyby ktokolwiek próbował je naruszyć.  
\- Miko? Gdzie są moje dane? – spytał zirytowany.  
Dziewczyna niemal od razu położyła plik kartek na jego biurku, więc przyjrzał się liczbom, które wyglądały dość dobrze. Mógł spokojnie zacząć budować prototyp, a nie miał żadnego tępego dupka, który mógłby tym latać. Nie darzył pilotów wielką miłością od czasu, gdy wymieniał maile z jednym cwaniakiem, który przestał mu odpisywać, gdy dowiedział się, że Rodney ma dopiero siedemnaście lat. Minął rok, ale to nadal bolało. Gdyby go nie wykradziono w kraju, miałby już na koncie może nawet doktorat. Tymczasem Stany Zjednoczone przyhamowywały jego karierę w najgorszy z możliwych sposobów. Elizabeth twierdziła, że umieszczenie go w szkole w internatem miało na celu socjalizowanie go, ale to była strata czasu i zwykła tortura. Obaj z Radkiem powinni być już na jakiejś przyjemnej uczelni. Najlepiej MIT.  
Zerknął nad kartkami na Shepparda, którego palce poruszały się szybko na klawiaturze z wprawą, której nie spodziewałby się po sportowcu. John nie miał gabarytów futbolisty, ale dawał sobie radę na boisku. Chłopak był szalenie szybki – Rodney zauważył to podczas nielicznych razów, gdy Zelenka go wyciągał z pokoju.  
Nie interesował się sportem, ale wiedział na tyle dużo, aby orientować się, że jeśli ktoś jakiś uprawiał – stawiało go to na pozycji samca alfa. I Sheppard miał wszystko; wygląd, pieniądze i zapewne jakąś cycatą dziewczynę w miejscowości obok, którą odwiedzał w weekendy, wymykając się z terenu szkoły.  
Dlatego też Rodney nie mógł uwierzyć, że Elizabeth wpuściła tutaj jednego z tych usportowionych tłuków.  
Zerknął jeszcze raz na dane i poklepał swoje krzesło zapraszająco.  
\- Miko, wciskaj ten guzik aż przestanie wyskakiwać error – polecił jej.  
\- Myślę, że doktor Weir – zaczęła dziewczyna, ale machnął dłonią.  
\- Zostawiła cię tutaj i zapewne wróci – odparł spokojnie. – Do tej pory pomagasz mnie – dodał, aby wszystko było jasne.  
Ruszył w stronę biurka Elizabeth zanim Miko zdążyła cokolwiek dodać. Na samej górze leżała zaskakująco spora teczka z nazwiskiem Shepparda. Sięgnął po nią, ale ktoś położył na niej dłoń, uniemożliwiając mu otworzenie jej.  
\- Co do? – warknął i dostrzegł, że chłopak stoi na centymetry od niego.  
Szare oczy Johna są o wiele zbyt blisko i Rodney może zobaczyć wszystkie ciemne plamki na tęczówce.  
\- Nikt ci nie mówił, że nie zagląda się w cudze prace? – spytał chłopak.  
Jego głos jest niższy niż Rodney pamiętał, ale w zasadzie nigdy nie rozmawiali z sobą.  
\- Elizabeth powiedziała – zaczyna McKay, ale Sheppard prycha, przerywając mu.  
\- Słyszałem, bo powiedziała doktor Weir – oznajmił mu chłopak. – Byłem tam o ile to zauważyłeś. I to, że ona pozwoliła ci zobaczyć moją pracę, nie oznacza automatycznie, że masz do tego prawo. Powinieneś mnie najpierw spytać o zgodę – rzucił Sheppard.  
Rodney marszczył brwi, bo nie takiej odpowiedzi oczekiwał. John jednak nie wyglądał na kogoś kto zamierza odpuścić i już po samym wzroku chłopaka widział, że ten jest wściekły. Jakby naprawdę uraziło go, że z całej szkoły to Rodney był tym, który bezczelnie go zignorował.  
\- Wątpię, aby twoje badania wniosły cokolwiek. Chciałem tylko zobaczyć czy Elizabeth nie zostawiła czeku od twojego ojca – prychnął McKay.  
Wyraz czystego szoku pojawił się na twarzy chłopaka, zanim zabrał dłoń z teczki. Rodney przez chwilę sądził, że dostanie w twarz, ale Sheppard wydawał się kurczyć w sobie. Jego szczęka się poruszyła lekko, jakby przełykał coś naprawdę gorzkiego i chłopak bez słowa odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł z laboratorium.  
Rodney patrzył na niego przez chwilę aż John zniknął na korytarzu, nie wiedząc tak do końca co się stało. W laboratorium panowała nieprzyjemna cisza i po prostu wiedział, że nikt nie pracuje. Miko wpatrywała się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, co myślał, że dla Azjatów jest niemożliwe.  
\- To było wredne nawet jak na ciebie, Rodney – powiedział w końcu Zelenka.  
\- Nie może tutaj przychodzić i panoszyć się, jakby miał do tego prawo – odparł zaciskając usta w wąską linię.  
Teczka z projektem Johna leżała na samym wierzchu i palce świerzbiły go, aby po prostu otworzyć i spojrzeć. Problem był w tym, że chłopak miał rację. Rodney powinien był zapytać, ponieważ chciałby, aby szanowano jego pracę. I chronił swoje projekty jak najlepiej mógł. Toczyli z Elizabeth batalie ilekroć wpadł na coś genialnego, a ona chciała przesłać to dalej. Nikt nie miał prawa do owoców jego umysłu prócz niego samego.  
Zelenka miał trochę racji, ale Rodney był wściekły i może trochę się wyżył na Panu Popularnym, który najwyraźniej chciał być też miejscowych geniuszem. Jakby monopolizowanie pozostałych dziedzin mu nie wystarczyła.  
Sheppard nie wrócił już tego dnia. A Rodney nie zajrzał do teczki.

Nie rozmawiał z Elizabeth. Kobieta była na niego o coś wściekła, a on nie zamierzał się tłumaczyć. Nie nazwałby rozmowy z Sheppardem błędem. Po prostu powiedział mu wprost to co należało powiedzieć chłopakowi już dawno. I te wyrzuty sumienia, które odczuwał nie istniały, ponieważ nie wierzył w Boga. I to załatwiało sprawę. Nie obchodziło go jaką teorię miał Radek na temat jego nerwowości, gdy Sheppard nie pojawił się i kolejnego dnia.  
Sądził, że znajdzie chłopaka na stołówce, jak zawsze żartującego ze swoimi półmózgami. Jednak Sheppard nie był nigdzie w zasięgu jego wzroku, a jego zwyczajowe krzesło nie było puste. Zajął je ktoś inny i to już samo w sobie było złe, bo zaburzało równowagę sił. Radek przysiadł się do niego w ciszy wraz ze swoją tacką z jedzeniem i w ciszy żuł niezbyt dobrze przyrządzone ciasto.  
Rodney tęsknił za plackami, które robiła jego matka, ale nigdy nie powiedziałby tego na głos.  
Nie wiedział gdzie przebywał Sheppard i cały czas wracało to nieprzyjemne wspomnienie z ich ostatniej rozmowy. I gdyby nie znał ludzi pokroju Johna, pewnie uznałby, że chłopak uciekł. Może to też była prawda. Pamiętał jak obwisły ramiona Shepparda i coś chyba wtedy powiedziało mu, że posunął się za daleko.  
Miał w zwyczaju obrażanie ludzi, ale nigdy nie robił tego aż tak szczerze. Albo nigdy po prostu nie trafiał w strunę, która faktycznie ich bolała.  
\- Co masz teraz? – spytał Rodney, chcąc zająć czymś usta.  
Nie był głodny, a to oznaczało, że jego cukier spadnie w najmniej spodziewanym momencie. Nie cierpiał mieć te nie-wyrzuty sumienia.  
\- Historię – odparł Radek. – Zaskakujące jak wiele Amerykanie pomijają podczas zajęć.  
\- Lepiej im tego nie mów, bo pewnie są odrobinę drażliwi na temat tego, że ta ziemia nie należy tak naprawdę do nich – prychnął Rodney.  
\- Jakby z Kanadą było inaczej – odparł Radek.  
\- Skolonizowaliśmy niezajęte ziemie – poinformował go Rodney z dumą. – Nie wyrzuciliśmy rodowitych mieszkańców – dodał.  
Radek przewrócił oczami i zabrał się za swoje jabłko.  
\- Ktoś powinien wrócić do nas i sprawdzić jak idą symulacje – westchnął Rodney.  
\- Jestem umówiony z kółkiem fizyków – odparł Zelenka.  
\- Teoretycy – prychnął Rodney z pogardą. – Rzuć ten ich klub i ogarnij nasze projekty – powiedział z mocą, ale Zelenka był niewzruszony.  
Rodney nie miał pojęcia dlaczego Czech marnował czas na tych śmiesznych ludzi, którzy twierdzili, że wiedzą cokolwiek o fizyce. Oczywiście pomagali innym uczniom zdać egzaminy, ale chyba zostali wymyśleni głównie po to. On nie potrzebował takiego wpisu do CV.  
\- Ciekawe czy Miko jest wolna – zastanawiał się na głos.  
\- Nie kombinuj, tylko sam sprawdź. I tak wolisz trzymać rękę na pulsie. Jeśli sądzisz, że nie wiem, że zaglądasz do laboratorium między zajęciami to się grubo mylisz – odparł Radek. – Jesteś pracoholikiem. Może powinieneś jednak pójść ze mną na to spotkanie. Są całkiem dowcipni, gdy starają się wyglądać mądrze.  
Rodney skrzywił się, przypominając sobie ostatnie spotkanie z ich przewodniczącym. Chłopak w zasadzie byłby nienajgorszym laborantem, gdyby tak uparcie nie twierdził, że jest stworzony do celów wyższych niż spisywanie wyników z komputera.  
Rodney zerknął na zegarek i westchnął. Symulacja miała skończyć się za kilka minut, więc wziął jabłko ze swojej tacki i ruszył w stronę wyjścia.


	2. Chapter 2

Rodney był trochę zaskoczony, gdy dostrzegł, że drzwi laboratorium są otwarte. Prócz niego i Radka dostęp miała tylko doktor Weir i sądził, że to dostateczna ilość osób. Nie chciał półidiotów kręcących się wśród komputerów z nadzieją, że znajdą coś ciekawego do wykorzystania, które nie było założone przez producenta.  
W najdalszym rogu sali tuż pod ścianą siedział pochylony nad komputerem Sheppard. Gdyby nie dość charakterystyczna fryzura, Rodney zapewne nie poznałby go z takiej odległości. Chłopak spojrzał ponad ekranem na niego i wrócił do przerwanej pracy bez słowa.  
Było dość wcześnie nawet jak na niego i Rodney zaczął się zastanawiać czy Sheppard nie spędzał w ich laboratorium wszystkich przerw. Wprawdzie nie zauważył, aby cokolwiek na biurku chłopaka zmieniło swoje ułożenie, ale w zasadzie nie było tam w ogóle zbyt wielu rzeczy, co nie było normalne. Radek już pierwszego dnia zawalił blat swoimi prywatnymi rupieciami, dlatego nigdy nie współdzielili przestrzeni.  
Drukarka przestała wypluwać dane, więc wziął koniec arkusza i spojrzał na liczby. Nie potrafił się jakoś skupić na nich, gdy Sheppard w całkowitej ciszy wklepywał coś do swojego komputera. Normalnie uwielbiał, gdy nikt się nie odzywał i nie psuł tego stanu skupienia, który normalnie panował w laboratorium. Jednak było coś niepokojącego w samej obecności Shepparda.  
Chłopak po prostu tutaj nie pasował. I chociaż Rodney za wszelką cenę starał się dojść do tego jakim cudem Sheppard jednak trafił do ich grupy badawczej, nie potrafił odnaleźć początku tego ciągu przyczynowo-skutkowego. A to z kolei zaburzało cały schemat, ponieważ było jeszcze koło naukowe, które zapewne kłaniałoby się przed kimś takim jak Pan Popularny w pas. A jednak Sheppard nie dość, że został chociaż Rodney nawet sam już wiedział, że lekko przesadził – to do tego pracował w takich godzinach, aby się nie spotykali, co wymagało od niego zapewne wielu poświeceń, bo byli tutaj z Radkiem częściej niż rzadziej.  
Wziął głębszy wdech i odłożył arkusze na swoje biurko, wiedząc, że Radek pewnie i tak będzie tam szukał wszystkiego. Mieli niepisaną zasadę, że kto pierwszy dobierze się do analiz – to kładzie je u siebie. Z tym, że Radek nigdy jakoś nie biegł, gdy wiedział, że komputery kończą pracę. I może sam wymyślił tę zasadę, bo nie chciało mu się wcale dzielić papierów zgodnie z tym, do którego projektu należały.  
Spojrzał na jabłko leżące na jego stole i skrzywił się, wiedząc, że szkoda, iż Elizabeth tego nie zobaczy. Był zdania, że każdy dobry uczynek powinien być nagradzany, skoro już zniża się, aby zauważać, że praca w takich warunkach nie była możliwa.  
Położył jabłko przed Sheppardem, który z całych sił starał się go ignorować i odchrząknął.  
\- Więc zauważyłem, że nie było cię na lunchu w stołówce – zagaił, zdając sobie nagle sprawę, że brzmi jak idiota.  
To było tak niezręczne, że jego dłonie zaczęły się pocić.  
\- Źle zaczęliśmy – ciągnął jednak dalej, bo jeśli to się miało udać, chciał to zrobić po prostu jak najszybciej. – Jestem Rodney McKay.  
\- Wiem kim jesteś – odparł Sheppard patrząc na niego w końcu.  
\- Naprawdę? – wyrwało się Rodneyowi.  
I natychmiast zaczął podejrzewać, że pewnie jeden z koleżków Shepparda opowiadał mu o żartach, które robili jakiemuś zaczytanemu nerdowi, gdy ten nie patrzył. Ostatnio co prawda nie było żadnych wybryków, ale to przeważnie dlatego, że wraz z Radkiem czas spędzali właśnie tutaj. Jeśli Sheppard planował się dostać do jego chronionej przestrzeni tylko po to, aby go poupokarzać, gdy Elizabeth nie było w zasięgu, czekało go rozczarowanie. Rodney doskonale potrafił się bronić, gdy miał do dyspozycji lasery. Weir mogła sądzić, że blokując oprogramowanie wiązała im ręce, ale nie takie kody łamał.  
\- Chodzimy razem na biologię – powiedział Sheppard zirytowany, zaskakując go.  
Nie tego się spodziewał.  
\- Kompletna strata czasu – prychnął z przyzwyczajenia.  
\- No nie wiem. To raczej się przydaje, gdy wiesz jak bardzo promieniowanie wpływa na odnawialność twoich komórek – odparł Sheppard.  
\- Ale tego nas nie uczą! – powiedział niemal natychmiast Rodney.  
\- Ale będą – odparł John tym samym tonem.  
W sali zapadła niewygodna cisza. Rodney nie był przyzwyczajony, aby ktokolwiek stawiał mu czoła. Elizabeth przeważnie go ignorowała, czekając aż mu przejdzie. Podobnie jak Radek. Sheppard natomiast stawiał mu oficjalny opór i co gorsza znowu miał rację, co też nie było normalne.  
\- I tak marnują mój czas – odparł Rodney, ponieważ powinien mieć ostatnie słowo.  
Chłopak uśmiechnął się krzywo, jakby niczego innego się nie spodziewał, a potem nagle ten grymas znikł, jakby przypomniał sobie dopiero z kim rozmawia.  
\- Chciałeś czegoś? – spytał Sheppard wprost.  
I najwyraźniej rozpoczęcie rozmowy od lekkiego tematu nie wypaliło. A Radek twierdził uparcie, że to dobry fundament do poznawania ludzi – coś innego niż astrofizyka czy aeronautyka. Raz się postarał i odkrył, że został wierutnie oszukany.  
\- Chciałem przejrzeć twoje badania – powiedział całkiem szczerze.  
Sheppard spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie.  
\- Jeszcze tego nie zrobiłeś? – zdziwił się chłopak.  
\- Dałeś mi do zrozumienia, że sobie tego nie życzysz… - przypomniał mu Rodney znudzonym tonem. – I wbrew temu co sądzisz, nie spędzam dni zastanawiając się, co pasjonuje ludzi twojego pokroju – dodał.  
Twarz Shepparda stężała niemal natychmiast.  
\- Mojego pokroju – powtórzył powoli chłopak.  
\- Przyszłych wojskowych – uściślił Rodney. – To ty jesteś tym chłopakiem, którego iloraz inteligencji mógłby się równać z moim. Elizabeth to zasugerowała, gdy się poprzednio spotkaliśmy, a skoro nie jesteś w żadnym z tutejszych programów naukowych, pewnie jesteś jednym z tych imbecylów, którzy postanowili marnować swój potencjał na faktyczne wojsko. Chcesz zostać asem wywiadu? Astronautą? Pilotem? – spytał Rodney i widział, że trafił w sedno, bo twarz Johna pociemniała.  
\- Skończyłeś już? – spytał Sheppard, nagle zirytowany.  
Rodney zmarszczył brwi i pozwolił się sobie zastanowić.  
\- Tak, myślę, że tak – odparł.  
John parsknął śmiechem, czego się nie spodziewał.  
\- To było pytanie retoryczne – poinformował go chłopak.  
\- Po cholerę ludzie zadają pytania, na które nie chcą odpowiedzi? – zainteresował się Rodney. – Albo nie, nie odpowiadaj. Może faktycznie to ma sens, bo kiedy rozmawiam z Radkiem to on też nie odpowiada nigdy i muszę to robić za siebie. Tak lepiej się myśli. Nie, takie pytania są jednak logiczne.  
Sheppard wydawał się całkiem ubawiony i Rodney wiedział, że znowu zaczyna mówić bez sensu. Zdarzało mu się tak, gdy wpadł na problem, który był trudny do rozwiązania. A Sheppard na pewno taki jeden stanowił. Chłopak nie reagował tak jak powinien, ale może to była po prostu cecha wszystkich ludzi.  
\- Mógłbym poprawić twoje obliczenia albo przejrzeć twoje założenia – zaproponował w końcu.  
Normalnie tego nie robił, ponieważ jeśli ktoś już u fundamentów popełniał błędy, nie było sensu z nim rozmawiać, ale czuł, że jest winien coś Sheppardowi. No i chłopak spędzał tutaj wolne przerwy, więc naprawdę był zaangażowany. Nie zmarnowałby zatem swoich pięciu minut.  
John uniósł brew, bo wyglądało nawet całkiem uroczo. Jego niebieskie oczy zmrużyły się na chwilę, jakby spodziewał się ukrytego podstępu.  
\- Nie mam błędów – powiedział tylko chłopak.  
Jego pewność siebie byłaby ujmująca, gdyby nie fakt, że nawet Radek spaprał. A chociaż nie mówił tego na głos, ten śmieszny Czech miał naprawdę zdumiewającą wiedzę.  
\- Jasne – odparł tylko zatem i Sheppard spojrzał na niego z zaciętym wyrazem twarzy.  
Chłopak bez słowa sięgnął do szuflady swojego biurka i wyciągnął szarą teczkę. Podał ją Rodneyowi, patrząc mu z wyzwaniem w oczach, więc McKay pozwolił sobie przysunąć dodatkowe krzesło bliżej.  
Spodziewał się chaosu, ponieważ przeważnie przygotowanie projektu było związane z tak wieloma aspektami fizyki, że ludzie nie radzili sobie z posegregowaniem koniecznych im informacji, ale Sheppard skupił się wyłącznie na podstawach, jakby uważał, że każdy kto czyta jego projekt ma podstawową wiedzę z zakresu omawianego przedmiotu. Co było pomyłką. Ci biurokratyczni idioci oczekiwali czystych liczb i najlepiej łopatologicznego wyjaśniani oraz rysunków.  
Rodney więc nawet nie mrugnął okiem, gdy dostrzegł zaskakująco przyjemnie wyglądający schemat diabelskiego młyna. Koło Ferrisa w wykonaniu Shepparda miało jednak sporo zmienionych szczegółów. Drobny, ale zaskakująco czytelny charakter pisma Johna pozwalał na zapoznanie się z wprowadzonymi zmianami już na schemacie, ale ich rola uderzyła Rodneya dopiero, gdy zdał sobie sprawę na co patrzył.  
To koło Ferrisa mogło zasilić niemałe miasteczko, ale jeśli obliczenia Shepparda nie były błędne, a silnik faktycznie ładowałby się światłem słonecznym o takiej mocy, Rodney patrzył bardziej na latający talerz. Projekt był podzielony na dwie części. Zauważył to dopiero, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że patrzy na dwie tabele wyników. Sheppard nie wyszedł jeszcze poza obliczenia teoretyczne, ale nawet one były zaskakująco dobrze rokujące. Oczywiście należało przyjąć zmienność pogody i fakt, że normalnych rozmiarów koło Ferrisa nie mogła się odwrócić i nagle stać się statkiem powietrznym do tego ekologicznym. Jednak w mniejszej skali to cacko mogłoby egzystować.  
Usłyszał jak Sheppard wgryza się w przyniesione przez niego jabłko i spojrzał na uśmiechającego się z satysfakcją chłopaka, który był najwyraźniej pewien swojej pracy.  
\- I jak? – spytał John.  
\- To jest…  
Genialne.  
Niesamowite.  
Niespodziewane.  
\- Dobry początek – odparł Rodney, starając się zapanować nad sobą. – Nie rozumiem tylko dlaczego marnujesz czas na coś w rodzaju wiatraka prądotwórczego. Mają go nawet Holendrzy – prychnął.  
Sheppard wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Doktor Weir nalegała, żeby zamieścił w projekcie coś, co już stoi – odparł chłopak.  
Rodney spojrzał jeszcze raz na koło Ferrisa i nie mógł uwierzyć, że ten projekt powstał.  
\- Zbudowaliśmy jeden z moim bratem podczas jednych wakacji. Cyrk rozłożył się niedaleko miasta, w którym mieszkam – wyjaśnił Sheppard.  
Rodney nie wiedział co powiedzieć, więc po prostu skinął głową.  
\- A jak obliczenia? – spytał Sheppard uśmiechając się niewinnie.  
Rodney przygryzł wargę i spojrzał na niego marszcząc brwi, ale jego usta same się wygięły w parodię uśmiechu.  
\- Aż tak dobrze… - westchnął Sheppard, a potem ugryzł jabłko.  
Szczęka chłopaka pracowała przez chwilę, gdy żuł, a Rodney z niechęcią zauważył, że John najwyraźniej zaczął się niedawno golić. Oczywiście nie zazdrościł zarostu, ale chłopak po prostu musiał wygrać kolejny los na loterii – tym razem dojrzewania. Rodney był szczęśliwy, gdy ominęły go pryszcze.  
\- I jak zamierzasz przeprowadzić symulacje? To się nie poruszy bez dodatkowego wspomagania –zauważył sucho McKay, uderzając palcem w narysowane w poziomie koło.  
Konstrukcja wyglądała na lekką, ale tak naprawdę ważyła kilkaset ton. Siła, która była konieczna do uniesienia tego olbrzyma, była poza ich zasięgiem.  
\- Potrzebuję tunelu aerodynamicznego oraz mniejszej skali – przyznał Sheppard i normalnie Rodney zaśmiałby mu się w twarz, gdyby chłopak nie wyjął kolejnej teczki ze swojej szuflady.  
Rodney zerknął i ze zdumieniem dostrzegł, że kolejny projekt rozrysowany przez Shepparda mógł się przydać im wszystkim. I jeśli dobrze obliczył wszystko, mieli sporą część urządzeń, które mogły im pomóc w budowie pomniejszonego tunelu nawet w tej sali. W końcu ich projekty nie miały skali 1:1. Wątpił, aby Elizabeth zresztą pozytywnie się odniosła do jego zamówienia na dwanaście ton stali.  
\- I co o tym myślisz? – spytał Sheppard, ale tym razem w jego głosie nie było niczego nieprzyjemnego.  
Chłopak szczerze go pytał czy Rodney w to wchodzi. A od czasu poprawienia projektu Manhattan nie czuł się równie podniecony na samą myśl o budowaniu czegokolwiek.  
\- I miałeś rację. Chciałem być pilotem – przyznał chłopak po chwili. – Znam się na tym, na tyle na ile mogę się znać. Znam technikę pilotażu, miałem kilka lekcji, ale jeśli potrzebowałbyś kogoś, kto faktycznie wzleci jednym z twoich cacek i powie ci co nieco na temat ich przeciążeń… - urwał sugestywnie.  
Rodney poczuł, że jego dłonie się znowu pocą. Sheppard pochylał się w jego kierunku i może coś było nie tak z tym pomieszczeniem, bo powietrze wydawało się nagrzewać.  
\- Zelenka nie wyłączył lasera dzisiaj rano – odgadł z łatwością.  
\- Co właściwie robi Zelenka? – spytał Sheppard.  
\- Bada wytrzymałość materiału. To taki niewielki boczny projekt – odparł Rodney.  
\- Bocznymi projektami zbudowaliście to laboratorium. Laser też nie jest standardowy – zauważył Shepparda. – Ale ma blokadę – dodał z lekkim uśmiechem.  
\- To mój laser – powiedział wprost Rodney. – I ta blokada nie jest na stałe – uświadomił Shepparda, który roześmiał się lekko.  
Faktycznie spędzili sporo czasu na tym, aby uzupełnić braki w sprzęcie. W zasadzie nie było rzeczy, której nie byliby w stanie zbudować z Radkiem. To nie była kosmiczna technologia. Oczywiście potrzebowali czasem trwalszych materiałów, ale Zelenka szybko odnalazł swoje powołanie. Zresztą naprawdę lubił ich laser. Bombardowanie cząsteczkami blach stało się jego pasją i Rodney po prostu mu nie zawadzał. Szczególnie, że przeważnie otrzymywał te płytki do rąk własnych i zamierzał je wykorzystać podczas budowania prototypu.  
\- Więc stworzyliście od podstaw to laboratorium i co właściwie robicie? – zainteresował się Sheppard.  
\- Pracuję nad niewielkim samolotem wielozadaniowym. Planuję, aby był wielkości człowieka. Wtedy mógłby latać na wysokości…  
\- Poniżej radarowej i byłby trudny do zestrzelenia. Błąd przeważnie wynosi metr – wszedł mu w słowo Sheppard.  
Rodney starał się ukryć uśmiech, ale chyba mu nie wyszło, bo chłopak również się wyszczerzył. Było coś takiego w Sheppardzie, co nakazywało ludziom go po prostu lubić. I może dlatego Rodney nigdy nie chciał z nim rozmawiać. Bał się, że na niego też podziała ten czar. Co dziwniejsze, John teraz podczas rozmowy z nim wydawał się nieśmiały. Nie epatował swoją wiedzą, a te kilka technicznych uwag, które wtrącił powiedziało Rodneyowi tyle, że chłopak znał się na rzeczy. Przynajmniej od tej praktycznej strony.  
\- Oddam ci moje samoloty, Sheppard, ale ich nie rozbij – powiedział tylko.


	3. Chapter 3

Nie spodziewał się bynajmniej, że Sheppard pokaże się jeszcze tego samego wieczoru w laboratorium w znoszonej koszulce i spodniach z dziurami, które zapewne pamiętały lepsze czasy. Chłopak rzucił bluzę na swoje krzesło i nawet nie uruchomił komputera. Wyciągnął z szuflady dobrze znaną Rodneyowi teczkę i podszedł do nich z zawadiackim uśmiechem, który tylko wieszczył kłopoty.  
Radek przyglądał się Johnowi z pewną nutką niepokoju, a on nie potrafił się nie uśmiechnąć, wiedząc, że znowu posiada informacje, do których Zelenka nie miał dostępu. Nawet jeśli chodziło tylko o interakcje międzyludzkie.  
\- McKay – rzucił tylko chłopak. – Zelenka – dodał z uśmiechem, który po prostu był zaraźliwy.  
\- Sheppard – odparł i chyba właśnie tak nawiązali nić porozumienia.  
\- Co się dzieje? – zainteresował się Radek.  
\- McKay powiedział, że nie dostanę samolotu dopóki on nie dostanie tunelu aerodynamicznego – oznajmił mu John. – Właśnie zamierzamy jeden zbudować – dodał i Rodneyowi nie umknęła liczba mnoga,  
Osobiście preferował o wiele mniejsze projekty, które wymagały jego siły i sprawności, ale ten jeden raz mógł zrobić wyjątek. Sheppard zresztą nie pytał czy zamierzają mu pomóc. Wywiesił na środku tablicy swój schemat i spojrzał wymownie na jeden z laserów, który stał nieużywany od wczoraj.  
\- Jak długo się nagrzewa? – spytał John po prostu.  
\- Za dwie godziny będzie do użytku – przyznał Rodney.  
Problemem nie była blokada Elizabeth, ale bardziej niskie źródło mocy.  
Zelenka zerknął wymownie na jedno z gniazdek, z którego odchodziły kolejne listwy. Zgodnie z ich obliczeniami nie mieli zbyt wielkich strat w woltach. Jednak nawet promile robiły różnice i Sheppard musiał o tym wiedzieć.  
\- Szkoła musi mieć awaryjny generator na wypadek… wszelki – zakończył niepewnie.  
\- Dasz radę obejść zabezpieczenia, żeby zwiększyć napięcie? – zainteresował się chłopak.  
\- Nie bądź śmieszny – prychnął Rodney.  
\- Sądzisz, że to zbyt niebezpieczne? – zdziwił się Sheppard.  
\- Nie, idioto. Jeśli przyprowadzisz nam niezależne źródło prądu, będziesz musiał mi tylko podać śrubokręt – odparł Rodney i zamarł, gdy zobaczył, że John odwraca się na pięcie. – Znowu cię czymś uraziłem?! – krzyknął za chłopakiem.  
Sheppard odwrócił się jednak tylko z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach.  
\- Idę po twój generator – odparł John, znikając na korytarzu.

Rodney nie był do końca pewien czy wie na co patrzy. Ich konstrukcja niczym nie przypominała tych, które widział na zdjęciach z profesjonalnych laboratoriów, ale nie umiał ukryć dumy. Elizabeth nawet nie mrugnęła okiem, gdy powiedział jej, że muszą oddzielić część pomieszczenia i tymczasowo je zakryć, ponieważ Radek zainteresował się optyką i potrzebowali idealnie czarnego pomieszczenia, które pochłaniałoby światło. Jeśli Weir podejrzewała, że odgłosy spawania nie powinny być normalne w takim przypadku – nie zajrzała ani razu za zasłonę.  
Nie pytała również dlaczego wywalili jedno z okien, a pozostałe zabezpieczyli płytami z aluminium. Idealna ciemność, która nastała w ich pomieszczeniu, sprawiła, że normą były diody led, którymi oznaczyli swoje stanowiska. Przyjemny półmrok sprawiał, że Sheppard dostawał głupich pomysłów takich jak nastraszenie go prawie na śmierć, gdy Radek nie zdążył włączyć światła.  
Ich tunel był prawie gotowy. Cholerny generator, który Sheppard podprowadził miał jednak nadal zbyt małą moc. Ledwo pozwalał im na wykorzystanie mocy lasera, który okazał się zaskakująco cennym narzędziem, jeśli chodziło o cięcie sporych płyt. Możliwe, że Radek raz czy dwa nazwał ich wariatami, ponieważ mogli wykorzystać innego rodzaju przyrządy. I może raz czy dwa pokroili laserem kanapkę i jabłka, ale nikt nie musiał o tym wiedzieć. A na pewno nie Elizabeth.  
\- Cholera – powiedział Sheppard, stając koło niego. – Jak sądzisz? Powinniśmy ostrzec tych za budynkiem?  
Rodney przez chwilę to rozważał. Sporej wielkości wiatrak, który miał tworzyć ciąg, ale również i turbulencje, bo Sheppard był cholernie wymagającym dupkiem, wywiewał całe dostępne powietrze na zewnątrz. Na szczęście za ich oknami były tereny zielone, ale Rodney był pewien, że drzewa szybko pozbędą się liści. Może załatwią je już pierwszego dnia. Nie mógł się doczekać tego aż pierwszy raz włączą tunel. Komputer miał co prawda dość schematyczne oprogramowanie, ale sterował zarówno generatorem prądu, którego wyłączanie zarówno poprzez sieć zabezpieczeń jak i zdalnie okazało się konieczne, ale również wirnikami wiatraka. I może ich tunel nie był tak śliczny i wielki, ale za to NASA nie mogła się pochwalić takimi funkcjami.  
\- Mam ochotę złożyć z kartki papieru samolocik i zobaczyć co to cacko potrafi – westchnął Sheppard.  
Wszyscy trzej byli tak umorusani, że Elizabeth zapewne by ich nie poznała. Jakimś cudem nawet gdy nie używali smaru, już sam brud i pot wystarczyły. Do tego był zmuszony do odwalania całej ciężkiej roboty, bo Sheppard chociaż sportowiec – był dość wątły. Był zaskoczony, gdy zobaczył jak szczupły jest John. Nigdy nie uważał się za przesadnie otyłego, ale przy Sheppardzie czuł się przyciężkawy. Zelenka zresztą wcale nie wyglądał lepiej. Obaj powinni byli kategorycznie częściej przebywać w stołówce.  
\- Nie bądź śmieszny – ofuknął go Rodney. – Przecież wiemy, że wiatrak go załatwi – dodał.  
Sheppard przewrócił oczami.  
\- Zepsułeś całą zabawę – odparł chłopak, ale nie wydawał się urażony.  
\- Spróbujemy z samolocikiem, gdy Rodneya nie będzie – obiecał mu Zelenka.  
Nie mógł nie spojrzeć na nich z oburzeniem. Możliwe, że sam chciał to zobaczyć, ale nie zamierzał się z tym afiszować.  
Pracowali ponad miesiąc i teraz, gdy widział dzieło swoich rąk, był po prostu zmęczony.  
\- Radek, maraton Doktora u mnie dzisiaj? – spytał, spoglądając na godzinę.  
Następnego dnia nie mieli zajęć, ale jako jedni z nielicznych nie wyjeżdżali na weekendy. W zasadzie tylko dlatego ukończyli tunel tak wcześnie. No i przez to, że Sheppard nie miał problemu z wspięciem się na budynek, żeby podpiąć dodatkowy kabel, który ściągał więcej energii do ich laboratorium. Jeśli w sali gimnastycznej światło czasem mrugało, mało go to obchodziło. Woźny i tak nie lubił tych zarozumiałych dupków.  
\- Jasne – powiedział Zelenka i Rodney nagle poczuł jego łokieć w swoich żebrach.  
Już miał spytać co do cholery tego Czecha napadło, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że Sheppard spogląda w swoje buty, jakby były czymś naprawdę interesującym. I wbrew pozorom był całkiem świadom co oznacza to w przypadku interakcji międzyludzkich. Normalnie ignorował podobne zachowania, ponieważ z pewnością Sheppard bardziej czuł się urażony, że został pominięty – niż naprawdę chciał obejrzeć z nimi Doktora Who. Ludzie pokroju Johna zapewne w piątkowe wieczory uganiali się za dziewczętami. Ostatnie weekendy co prawda spędzali razem, ale to tylko dowodziło, że rozbuchana seksualność Johna da o sobie znać i chłopak pójdzie w tango z innymi, aby w sobotni poranek pojawić się na wpółmartwym z wycieńczenia i od kaca.  
Nastoletni chłopcy z niskim potencjałem intelektualnym uwielbiali dobijanie resztek działających szarych komórek. Rodney szanował swoje neurony.  
\- Słuchaj, Sheppard – zaczął, udając, że jego żebra wcale nie bolą, a Radek nie szczerzy się jak głupi. – Doktor Who to taki serial…  
\- Kto nie wie czym jest Dotkor Who – prychnął John. – Oczywiście wolę Jedenastego bardziej od Dziewiątego, ale Tennant też odwalił kawał dobrej roboty – dodał i Rodney nie mógł uwierzyć w to co słyszał. – No co?  
\- Masz ochotę przyjść do mnie dzisiaj? – wyrwało mu się z ust i Sheppard uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
\- Mam coś przynieść? – zainteresował się chłopak.  
\- Siebie – powiedział Zelenka. – Rodney i tak nie ma u siebie w pokoju zbyt wiele miejsca – dodał.

Rodney nie wiedział w zasadzie dlaczego robił się coraz bardziej nerwowy z każdą minutą, ale zdążył już pościelić łóżko, co normalnie mu się nie zdarzało. Wiedział, że większość uczniów podlegała pod dość specyficzny wojskowy dryl i zapewne nawet Sheppard miał sprawdzany pod względem czystości pokój, ale Weir upewniła się, aby go nie gnębiono. Nie zamierzał się poddawać zasadom, w które nie wierzył. A najważniejsze, że wcale nie chciał tutaj być.  
Zelenka zapukał do jego pokoju, prawie przyprawiając go o zawał, więc otworzył drzwi, sprawdzając jeszcze raz czy jego laptop jest przygotowany. Sheppard stał zaraz za Radkiem ze swoim rozbrajającym uśmiechem na ustach i szachami pod ręką.  
Rodney przesunął się, aby zrobić im miejsce. I Radek zajął jedyne krzesło w jego pokoju, zostawiając im wyłącznie łóżko, na które Sheppard wskoczył bez wahania, burząc panujący tam spokój. Nisko wiszące na biodrach chłopaka dżinsy, zsunęły się jeszcze niżej ukazując dwie całkiem wystające kości. Rodney nie do końca nie był przyzwyczajony do podobnego widoku na swoim łóżku. Włączył pierwszy odcinek i wsunął się obok Shepparda.  
Chłopak przesunął się tylko odrobinę, dając mu jedynie tyle miejsca, aby Rodney mógł oprzeć się plecami o ścianę. Nie potrafił się skupić, gdy Sheparda ruszał się na łóżku ilekroć Jedenasty powiedział coś rozbrajającego. Radek ubiegł go w drodze do laptopa i włączył kolejny odcinek. Rodney więc uparł się o ścianę, zauważając, że ramię Shepparda jest teraz o wiele bliżej i obaj dotykają się na całej długości ciała.  
Chłopak był jego wzrostu, ale przez szczupła budowę ciała, wydawał się o wiele młodszy. Dziewczęta musiały uwielbiać fakt, że Sheppard miał tak niesamowity umysł, a jednocześnie takie giętkie ciało. Rodney widział go w końcu na boisku i nie potrafił nie dostrzec Johna, nawet gdy nie szukał go specjalnie wzrokiem.  
Potrafił tylko przeklinać Zelenkę, który zasnął podczas trzeciego odcinka i wpółleżał na jego biurku.  
\- Radek jest wyczerpany – wyszeptał Sheppard wprost do jego ucha.  
\- Nie zgadzam się na namalowanie niczego na jego twarzy – powiedział Rodney z pewnością w głosie.  
\- Dlaczego cały czas zakładasz, że jestem dupkiem? – spytał wprost Sheppard.  
Nie było prostej odpowiedzi na to pytanie, ale chłopak wpatrywał się w niego z rozbrajającą szczerością, jakby naprawdę pojęcia nie miał, że trzymali się z Radkiem z dala od tych wszystkich ludzi, ponieważ tamci za nimi nie przepadali. Nawet cholerne koło naukowe miało jakieś problemy z nimi i Radek głównie udawał tam, że nie rozumie, co do niego mówią przez barierę językową, której nie było. Zelenka przyswoił angielski z zastraszającą szybkością. Na pewno o wiele szybciej niż ktokolwiek nauczyłby się czeskiego. W końcu nie mieli aż tak skomplikowanej gramatyki i pewnie połowa tych idiotów tego nie dostrzegała sądząc, że Stany Zjednoczone to centrum Wszechświata.  
\- Bates – odparł krótko Rodney, krzywiąc się odrobinę.  
Sheppard zesztywniał obok niego i McKay zaczął żałować, że nie zmienił tematu, gdy jeszcze miał na to szanse.  
\- Nie przyjaźniliśmy się nigdy – przyznał ostrożnie John. – Jego ojciec przyjaźni się z moim. To nie tak, że mam wybór.  
Rodney przez chwilę rozważał jego słowa.  
\- Wydaje się, że jednak jakiś masz. Ostatnio nie siadasz z nimi przy stoliku – zauważył McKay.  
Jadali posiłki we trójkę nawet na wspólnych posiłkach, których szkoła wymagała od swoich uczniów. Chcieli, aby solidaryzowali się i hierarchia w grupie była oczywista. Rodney nienawidził tego, że już u fundamentów uczyli ich, że ci silniejsi i wysportowani mogli prowadzić ich do przodu. To umysł być ważny.  
\- Teraz nie mam wyboru również – odparł Sheppard tak cicho, że Rodneyowi wydawało się, że się przesłyszał.  
\- Nie zaliczyłeś jakiś sportowych głupot? Potrzebne ci punkty do uczelni? – spytał wprost.  
Sheppard przewrócił oczami.  
\- Sprawnościówki nigdy nie były i nie będą problemem. Air Force też nie do końca jest zainteresowana rekrutami, którzy się nie orientują inżynierii lotnictwa – poinformował go Sheppard głucho. – I Bates jest dupkiem, więc się z nim nie przyjaźniłem. Po prostu go ignorowałem – wyjaśnił.  
I to nie była odpowiedź na pytanie Rodneya, ale John odwrócił się w stronę ekranu, jakby uważał tę rozmowę za zakończoną. Rodney zatem nie naciskał.

Bates był dupkiem. Rodney pamiętał pierwsze dni w szkole, gdy został zepchnięty ze schodów, gdy próbował doczytać na schemacie, gdzie znajduje się jego sala. Jakimś cudem Bates wiedział też doskonale, który z nich nie był Amerykaninem. A Rodney nie miał nawet odrobiny kanadyjskiego akcentu. Zelenka szybko przylgnął do niego i obaj zaczęli unikać głównych korytarzy. Szybko znaleźli sposób, aby w ogóle zejść tamtym z oczu. Laboratorium było odcięte. Mieściło się za biblioteką, do której tamci rzadko chodzili.  
Rodney nigdy nie wiedział skąd Bates brał brudy na nich, ale wiedział o rodzinie Zelenki odrobinę zbyt wiele, co sprawiało, że Radek nerwowo kręcił się na swoich krześle. Jakimś cudem wiedział też, że jego ojciec zgodził się, aby CIA zabrało go z własnego domu i umieściło tysiące kilometrów od rodzinnego miasta. Zostali rozdzieleni z Jeannie i chociaż naprawdę miał w nosie swojego cholernego dawcę połowy genów, jednak nie mógł przeboleć tego, że faceta wystraszyła gadka agentów CIA, którzy zapukali pewnego dnia do ich drzwi.  
Nie wiedział jaka jest do końca historia Zelenki, ale czuł się też uprawniony, aby pytać. Może ten śmieszny Czech shakował Departament Bezpieczeństwa. Albo też zbudował bombę atomową. Mógł też po prostu dostać stypendium, bo obecnie się przecież tak obaj się utrzymywali. Wiedział, że Jenny znajdowała się kilkaset kilometrów od niego, ale nigdy nie miał czasu, aby wydostać się ze szkoły. Nie wątpił, że CIA zrobiłoby mu trudności, gdyby próbował odwiedzić siostrę. Nie przepadali za tym, gdy ruszał się poza obszar, który mogli kontrolować.  
Rodney nie mógł nie obserwować Shepparda, który zaciekle walczył ze swoim laptopem na środku stołówki kompletnie ignorując fakt, że wszyscy się na niego gapili.  
\- McKay, umiesz to naprawić? – spytał w końcu chłopak, zirytowany faktem, że sobie sam nie poradził.


	4. Chapter 4

John przychodził do laboratorium odrobinę wcześniej niż oni. Pewnie to miało coś wspólnego z faktem, że jego zajęcia odbywały się w innym budynku, a Rodney miał do przejścia całe podwórze. Dopóki była wiosna to nawet było częściowo przyjemne, ale kiedy nadchodziły jesienne słoty czy nie daj Boże zima, przeklinał Elizabeth, że zgodziła się na przeniesienie ich tam. Co prawda sam o to wnioskował, chcąc być jak najdalej od idiotów z pozostałych klas, ale nie sądził, że kobieta na to przystanie.  
Tutaj jednak mieli więcej miejsca, a i biblioteka była bliżej.  
Sheppard najwyraźniej zakończył już swoje obliczenia, bo zaczął budować prototyp z plastikowych części, które znalazł nie wiadomo gdzie. Nie był geniuszem, ale Rodney musiał mu przyznać, że chłopak potrafił skombinować wszystko z rur PCV i sznurka. Za żadne jednak skarby nie przyznałby się, że w głowie nazywa go MacGyverem, Sheppard i tak zauważył, że Rodney traktuje go lepiej niż pozostałych, a to mogłoby zostać zrozumiane źle. Bardzo źle. A Rodney miał już dość tego, że wytykano go palcami. Nigdy nie wstydził się swojej seksualności, ale w tym wojskowym piekle, gdzie rządził testosteron nie chciał, aby i Sheppard go oceniał. Radzili sobie tak świetnie! Po wcześniejszym falstarcie doszli do punktu, w którym John przychodził od niego wieczorem na partyjkę szachów i zostawał do późna. I gdyby nie fakt, że Sheppard był Sheppardem – Rodney nazwałby go swoim przyjacielem.  
John również podjadał jego czekoladki, ale to szło w niepamięć, bo pamiętał o tym, aby przynosić mu kawę. Zelenka nigdy tego dla niego nie robił.  
Elizabeth weszła do ich laboratorium i przystanęła zaskoczona, zapewne na widok Johna skręcającego plastikowe rurki. Rodney zamierzał specjalnie dla niego zamówić metalowe elementy – potrzebowali nowej dostawy po tym jak zużyli wszystko na budowaniu tunelu. Weir zrobiła kilka niepewnych kroków w stronę miejsca, gdzie powinno stać jej biurko i spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie.  
\- Nie bądź dziecinny, Rodney. Gdzie są moje rzeczy? – spytała Elizabeth i jej ton świadczył o tym, że wcale nie uważa tego za świetny żart.  
\- Cholera – wymsknęło się Sheppardowi.  
Weir rzuciła mu pełne dezaprobaty spojrzenie. John wyprostował się tak bardzo, jakby to jego dowódca dawał mu naganę i Rodneya by to rozbawiło, gdyby nie fakt, że naprawdę mieli problem.  
\- Potrzebowaliśmy twojego biurka – przyznał ostrożnie.  
\- Do? – spytała kobieta, nie przyjmując tak krótkich wyjaśnień.  
\- No cóż… - zaczął, drapiąc się po szczęce.  
\- Roodneyy – warknęła Elizabeth.  
Miał ochotę spytać ją czy to już ten dzień w miesiącu, ale poprzednie cztery razy, gdy coś podobnego mu się wymknęło nie skończyły się dla niego dobrze. A lubił swoje cotygodniowe przepustki. Co prawda nigdy z nich nie korzystał, ale przynajmniej nie czuł się faktycznie zamknięty.  
\- Potrzebowaliśmy pani biurka, doktor Weir, jako stanowiska pracy. Całkiem odrębnego – wyjaśnił Sheppard, stając tuż koło niego.  
Zelenka zmaterializował się po jego prawej.  
\- Zbudowaliśmy tunel aerodynamiczny – powiedział John z rozbrajającym uśmiechem. – Nie jest pani z nas dumna? – spytał tak niewinnie, że Rodney prawie dał się zwieść.  
Twarz Elizabeth stężała, a potem pojawił się na niej lekki wyraz niedowierzania.  
\- Tunel aerodynamiczny? – spytała powoli i zerknęła w stronę płyt metalu, które przedzielały pomieszczenie.  
John wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Nie mówiłaś, że nie możemy –przypomniał jej Rodney.  
Spojrzała na niego jakoś dziwnie, a potem westchnęła.  
\- Powinnam była się tego spodziewać, prawda? – spytała Elizabeth, pocierając twarz. – John, spodziewałam się chociaż po tobie rozsądku – dodała.  
I Rodney miał ochotę powiedzieć jej, że to właśnie był pomysł Shepparda. Jednak chłopak uśmiechał się do niej chłopięco, chyba stosując na nią jedną z tych swoich sztuczek. Z jego wyglądem Rodney też by ich próbował. Tym bardziej, że spojrzenie Elizabeth łagodniało z każdą sekundą.  
\- Nie widziałam tego. I chcę moje biurko z powrotem do następnego tygodnia - rzuciła, wychodząc z laboratorium.  
Rodney zastanawiał się, kiedy Weir zorientuje się, że włączenie tego tunelu spowoduje spore zniszczenia za budynkiem i hałas, którego nie byli w stanie wygłuszyć. Zelenka zamówił tydzień wcześniej słuchawki dla ich całej trójki oraz zapasowe w razie, gdyby Miko wpadała wcześniej. Azjatka była naprawdę pomocna, gdy wyjaśnili jej co dokładnie robią.

John nie wyszedł do miasteczka i w kolejnym tygodniu. Rodney zaczął się nawet zastanawiać czy matka jest jedyną, z którą Sheppard utrzymywał kontakt poza nim i Zelenką. To się wydało nagle dość żałosne, bo to oznaczało, że byli faktycznie trzema przegrańcami, a nie lubił tak o sobie myśleć. Pojęcia nie miał dlaczego John z najpopularniejszego dzieciaka w szkole spadł nagle na dno, ale Bates szybko wyjaśnił całą sytuację podchodząc do nich pewnego dnia i wylewając na Johna – niby przypadkiem talerz z zupą. Rodney oczywiście zaczął ścierać – dzięki Bogu! – letni płyn, ale Sheppard złapał go za nadgarstek zanim Rodney zdążył go dotknąć. I może tak było lepiej, bo jego ręka zmierzała do plam, czyli w okolice krocza Shepparda. A to było poważnym naruszeniem norm społecznych nawet wśród przyjaciół. Zelenka pewnie wolałby, aby krab odgryzł mu jaja niż gdyby Rodney miał go ratować. Chociaż nigdy nie było z tym Czechem wiadomo. Może szanował swoje jądra równie mocno co Rodney i pozwalałby się po nich dotykać, gdyby to miało pomóc.  
I naprawdę nie miał pojęcia jak w jego umyśle 'jądra' oraz 'Zelenka' pojawiły się w jednym zdaniu, ale pilnie chciał się zobaczyć z pedagog szkolną. Chyba właśnie doznawał załamania nerwowego. I był tak pochłonięty swoimi myślami, że prawie przegapił jak Bates syknął;  
\- Wracaj do swojego chłoptasia, Sheppard!  
John zbladł, a kilka osób zachichotało. Właściwie gapili się na nich wszyscy i Rodney pojęcia nie miał co zrobić. Zelenka podniósł się ze swojego miejsca i stali jak ostatni idioci. Aż w końcu John ruszył ze spuszczoną głową w stronę wyjścia. Bates uśmiechnął się z wyraźną satysfakcją i Rodney nagle po prostu wiedział, że dupek wie o wszystkim. Bates zawsze wiedział w co uderzyć i pewnie wiedział też, że Rodney ma w nosie amerykańskie stereotypy męskości. Wolał chłopców, a raczej mężczyzn. Na pewno nie głąbów pokroju Batesa. I od początku wiedział, że zamknięcie go w wojskowej szkole było poronionym pomysłem. Jeśli w normalnych placówkach poziom homofobii był wysoki – tutaj osiągali szczyty.  
Miał ochotę powiedzieć Batesowi, że atakowanie Shepparda za to, że się w ogóle do niego odzywa jest szczytem idiotyzmu, ale Zelena popchnął go w stronę drzwi. I faktycznie powinni zobaczyć co z Johnem tylko, że Rodney czuł się dziwnie. Shepparda upokorzono przez niego. Bates wiedział o jego orientacji i uderzył w tego z ich grupy, który przejął się najbardziej. I to była wina Rodneya, a jednocześnie wcale nie. Przecież nie był winnym tego kim był. I to było popieprzone, ale z każdym krokiem czuł się mniej pewnie.  
Jeśli John nie wiedział o jego orientacji, to teraz miał już pewność. A jeśli wiedział i co gorsza bronił go – wszystko obróciło się przeciwko niemu, a Rodney nie zdążył zrobić nic. Co zresztą zrobiłby? Nigdy nie był dobry w reagowanie na podobne rzeczy. Jeszcze w Kanadzie bardziej uciekał przed dupkami pokroju Batesa niż stawiał im opór. A czuł, że dla Johna powinien, bo Sheppard był ważny. Był jego przyjacielem i teraz mógł stracić wszystko to co razem zbudowali. Wszystkiego wieczory z Doctorem Who oraz szachami mogły się skończyć.  
Zelenka otworzył drzwi pierwszej kabinki, ale Johna nie było w środku. Kolejne również uchyliły się bez problemu i pozostały ostatnie. I Rodney wiedział, że znajdą tam Johna upapranego w chłodnej zupie, bo zamiast jeść przegadywali w jaki sposób zamontować silnik na prototypie Shepparda. I kiedy kabinka się otworzy, stanął z sobą twarzą w twarz a Rodney nie miał pojęcia czy jest gotowy.  
Istniało milion procent szans, że Sheppard powie mu, że się nim brzydzi. Albo że ich przyjaźń jest skończona, co w zasadzie rozumiało się samo przez się. Rodney pojęcia nie miał co byłoby gorsze, gdyby usłyszał najpierw. Nie chciał się też tłumaczyć, bo gdyby John spytał czy słowa Batesa były prawdą – Rodney nie skłamałby. Był gejem i nie wstydził się tego. To go nie określało – to całe amerykańskie przeświadczenie o męskości. Zamierzał współpracować z homofobicznym wojskiem i pokazać im, że fakt, że wolał mężczyzn wcale nic nie znaczył. Dalej był cholernym geniuszem i dalej cholernie go potrzebowali.  
Zelenka podniósł dłoń, aby sięgnąć do kolejnej klamki i Rodney odwrócił się na pięcie.  
\- Muszę wracać do laboratorium. Zapomniałem o symulacji – skłamał gładko, wiedząc jednocześnie, że John na pewno usłyszał w jego głosie kłamstwo.  
Sheppard jakimś cudem zawsze wiedział i dlatego nigdy nie grali w pokera. Lubił swoją kolekcję DVD oraz komiksów, a celem Johna byłyby właśnie one. Sheppard się do tego nie przyznawał, ale możliwe, że był większym nerdem od Rodneya. A jednocześnie był naprawdę miły i społecznie dostosowany. I stanowił nadzieję dla Rodneya na to, że i jego kiedyś będą lubili ludzie, gdy wyrośnie z tej fazy.  
\- Rod… - zaczął Zelenka, ale on był już na korytarzu, słysząc śmiechy dobiegające ze stołówki.  
Oczywiście mógł zgłosić incydent do Elizabeth i Bates byłby ukarany, ale czuł, że Sheppard byłby wściekły. Prawdziwi mężczyźni takie rzeczy załatwiali sami. Zresztą cała szkoła obróciłaby się przeciwko nim. Nikt nie lubił donosicieli.  
Nie wiedział nawet na dobrą sprawę czy John będzie chciał z nim rozmawiać, a dzisiejszego wieczoru znowu mieli oglądać Doctora. Zelenka obiecał skombinować popcorn i może miało to coś wspólnego z faktem, że cały tydzień z nudów próbował upiec laserem prażoną kukurydzę. Ich części jeszcze nie przysłano, a Radek nienawidził historii amerykańskiej. Mówił, że jest tam tak wiele przekłamań, że nie może tego słuchać. I może miał rację. Rodney nie wiedział zbyt wiele o Europie.

Zelenka pojawił się przed jego drzwiami sam, co momentalnie wyprowadziło go z równowagi. Wychylił się nawet na korytarz, żeby sprawdzić czy John nie ukrywał się gdzieś dalej. Jednak to nie był głupi żart i Shepparda faktycznie nie było. Nie wiedział co o tym myśleć. Zelenka nie wyglądał na bardzo zaniepokojonego. Takiego w normie zdenerwowanego tak jak wtedy, gdy ich laser przebił się przez ścianę i sądzili, że zaraz nastąpi wybuch, bo przeciążyli system.  
Sheppard wtedy wyciągnął wtyczkę, bo był facetem od prostych rozwiązań. Śmiali się z tego do tej pory, bo Rodney w czasie, gdy John szukał kabla, zastanawiał się nad przekierowaniem i anihilowaniem wiązki. Był nawet w połowie obliczeń. Tworzyli zgrany zespół i chociaż nie mieli dobrego startu – sądził, że się w końcu dotarli. Sheppard nie pozwalał mu sobą pomiatać, ale za to Rodney mógł mówić przy nim do woli, że jest geniuszem. John tylko od czasu do czasu dodawał, że ich IQ jest prawie równej wielkości.  
\- Nie ma Shepparda? – spytał Rodney, chociaż rzadko pozwalał sobie na stwierdzanie oczywistości.  
Radek westchnął.  
\- Powiedział, że zostawił niedokończone symulacje w laboratorium – odparł Zelenka.  
\- Przecież on nie przeprowadza symulacji! – obruszył się Rodney.  
\- Ty dzisiejszego dnia też żadnej nie robiłeś – przypomniał mu Radek i spojrzał na niego z wyraźną dezaprobatą.  
\- Więc to jest jakaś zemsta? Odpłaca mi się w ten sposób? – spytał Rodney, starając się zezłościć.  
Kiedy wściekła się na ludzi, mniej bolało, gdy odchodzili. Jednak nie potrafił się zezłościć na Shepparda, co irytowało go tym mocniej. To w końcu nie była wina Johna. Nic nie było winą Johna. Może gdyby powiedział Sheppardowi, że jest gejem ten by się z nim nie zaprzyjaźniał, a potem nadal byłby tym popularnym. Mgliście przypominał sobie ich rozmowę z pierwszego wspólnego wieczorku filmowego, gdy John powiedział mu, że teraz też nie ma wyboru. I to przez Rodneya ludzie go już nie akceptowali. Sheppard mógł nawet nie wybrać przyjaźni z nim. Po prostu walnięty Kanadyjczyk i Czech z problemami z komunikacją mu pozostali w tej cholernej szkole. Co było całkiem nie fair, bo John był wspaniałym człowiekiem.  
\- Porozmawiaj z nim jutro – westchnął Radek. – Wiesz, był dość zdenerwowany. Myślałem, że zacznie płakać… Znaczy może nie płakać, ale miał czerwone policzki, gdy otworzył drzwi. Chyba musiał się po prostu uspokoić. Nie jest przyzwyczajony do tego, żeby ktoś się tak do niego odnosił.  
\- To oczywiste – odparł Rodney bez wahania. – Jest tym lubianym.  
Zelenka przewrócił oczami.  
\- Nie, raczej nie. Powiedziałbym raczej, że nie, kompletnie nie – stwierdził Radek i to pewnie w jego języku miało sens.  
Jaki? Rodney nie był pewien. Dostateczna jednak liczba 'nie' w zdaniu powiedziała mu jak poważna była to sytuacja. Nie wiedział jednak jak powinien przepraszać. I czy John znowu przyjmie jego przeprosiny. Ostatnim razem Sheppard przekonał się do niego tylko dlatego, że zaczęli rozmawiać o jego projekcie. Teraz jednak John kończył i nie potrzebował jego pomocy. Jego samolot mógł wzlecieć w powietrze, a części były zamówione. Rodney nie miał nic, co Johna zainteresowałoby czy ucieszyło.  
I nagła myśl – jedno zdanie, które Sheppard rzucił mimochodem, gdy żartowali o tym jego odwróconym kole Ferrisa, zakotwiczyła się w jego mózgu.  
\- Czy John nie mówił, że lubi wszystko, co porusza się szybciej niż dwieście mil na godzinę? – spytał.  
Zelenka uniósł brew, zdezorientowany.  
\- Jak to ma coś wspólnego z… - zaczął Czech, ale urwał i machną ręką. – Porozmawiaj z nim, Rodney – powiedział tylko włączając kolejny odcinek Doctora.


	5. Chapter 5

Rodney nie znał się na ludziach. Podejrzewał, że Zelenka znosił go, bo obaj siedzieli w tym piekle jako zagraniczni uczniowie przetrzymywani w taki lub inny sposób przez okropny rząd Stanów Zjednoczonych. Fakt, że miejscowi ich nienawidzili – pomagał. Solidarność nawiązywała się najlepiej w czasach zagrożenia, więc Rodney nie musiał się nawet starać, aby Zelenka go lubił. Inaczej sprawa miała się z Sheppardem. Chłopak ewidentnie dostrzegł w nim coś warte zainteresowania i nawet bronił go przed kolegami, chociaż Rodney nie okazał mu ani cienia sympatii – co powinien zapewne był zrobić w stosunku do obu – jedynych – swoich przyjaciół.  
John nie pojawił się jednak w laboratorium i następnego dnia. A ponieważ chłopak znał ich rozkład dnia – Rodney wiedział, że będą się mijać dopóki czegoś nie zrobi. A jaka przyjemność była z testowania tunelu aerodynamicznego, gdy Sheppard nie próbował wsadzić tam papierowego samolocika? Żarty Zelenki nie były nawet w połowie tak śmieszne, a ten uroczy Czech na pewno miał swój humor, ale większość ginęła na drodze tłumaczenia, które czasami stawało się oporne.  
I Rodney nie znał się na ludziach. Nie wiedział jak powiedzieć 'jesteś dla mnie ważny, przepraszam, że nie powiedziałem ci, że jestem gejem i przez to cała szkoła cię nienawidzi'. W zasadzie może te słowa podziałałyby, ale już raz Sheppard mu wybaczył, a Rodney nie zrobił nic, aby naprawić swój błąd. W nauce to było cudownie jasne i klarowne. Gdy eksperyment nie wychodził, należało zmienić parametry i tym samym nie powtarzać tego samego błędu. I Rodney się starał – nie wspomniał o ojcu Shepparda przez te kilka tygodni, gdy razem pracowali. Teraz jednak zawalił inny parametr, a ponieważ wiedział doskonale, że to się powtórzy – nie był do końca pewien jak temu zapobiec. Oczywiście Zelenka mógłby go pilnować – był w sprawach komunikacji międzyludzkiej o wiele lepszy od niego. Jednak to miało sens, jeśli Sheppard wybaczyłby mu i tym razem.  
A Rodney chciał mieć pewność, więc zasiadł przed swoim notatnikiem i wziął ołówek w dłoń. Radek rzucał mu zirytowane spojrzenia, jakby wiedział, że Rodney częściowo uciekał w pracę, żeby nie patrzeć na puste biurko Johna. I może był tchórzem, ale przynajmniej był do tego kreatywny.  
Projekt pojawił się w jego głowie bardzo szybko – jak zawsze. Konieczne obliczenia nie trwały nawet długo i Rodney już po kilku dniach patrzył na gotowy plan. Jego ręce pociły się ilekroć spoglądał w stronę biurka Johna. Długopisy i wydruki leżały każdego dnia trochę inaczej, więc Sheppard pojawiał się w laboratorium, jednak to były jedyne dowody jego bytności. I Rodney prawie sądził, że postradał zmysły, bo przecież John nie był całym jego życiem. Miał Zelenkę, którego umysł może nie tak giętki i plastyczny – jednak wystarczał do rozmów na pewnym poziomie. Jednak Sheppard miał coś w sobie. Coś, co przyciągało do niego ludzi i Rodneya też. Jego łóżko wydawało się puste, gdy obaj z Zelenką oglądali Doctora Who, a miska popcornu za wielka. Niedojadali jej, a Sheppard wydawał się mieć cudowną przemianę materii, biorąc pod uwagę, że głównie on zabierał się za przekąski w czasie filmowych nocy.  
I może Zelenka zauważył te jego nie-wyrzuty-sumienia, bo spotykali się w jego pokoju o wiele częściej niż przeważnie. A kiedy byli we dwóch tylko bardziej widać było nieobecność Shepparda, co tylko stanowiło towarzyski paradoks, którego Rodney miał nigdy nie rozwiązać.  
Przynajmniej jednak Elizabeth nie miała mu niczego za złe, co wydawało mu się dziwne, skoro poprzednim razem spoglądała na niego pełna dezaprobaty. Nigdy nie przyznawał się na głos, ale nienawidził, gdy tak na niego patrzyła.  
I minął prawie tydzień zanim Rodney złożył swój mały czarny cud i obwiązał go wstążką, nalepiwszy na ogonie dwie flagi – amerykańską i kanadyjską, bo chociaż to miał być prezent dla Shepparda – chciał, aby to było całkiem jasne. Zelenka zresztą na dziobie wymalował herb własnego państwa, więc to wydawało mu się oczywiste. Sheppard nie akceptując jego orientacji – zrywał również z Czechem. I Rodneya zaskoczyło, że Zelenka tak otwarcie go poparł – stanął koło niego, chociaż nie prosił go o to. Kiedy jednak patrzył na ich mały samolot – to właśnie wydawało mu się prawidłowe.  
\- Powinieneś coś napisać – powiedział Radek w końcu, gdy tak stali koło biurka Shepparda, gapiąc się jak ostatni idioci.  
Rodney nie był jednak dobry w słowach. I ich właśnie na samym początku chciał uniknąć. Próbował znaleźć setki wymówek, ale Zelenka jednak miał rację – co bolało jeszcze bardziej. Najchętniej zacytowałby Churchilla, ale Brytyjczyk na jego nieszczęście jako formę dyplomacji uznawał bombardowanie Niemiec i chociaż ta metoda musiała być skuteczna – on nie chciał otwartej wojny z Sheppardem. I zresztą to nie John zaczął.  
Jego ręka odrobinę drżała, gdy starał się, aby jego krótki liścik nie brzmiał 'zadurzyłem się w tobie po uszy, wróć'. I zamiast tego jedyne co mu wyszło to cholerne, krótkie, bezwartościowe 'przepraszam', które jednak Zelenka zatwierdził bez mrugnięcia okiem.

John wydawał się nie jadać. Rodney przynajmniej przez ponad tydzień nie widział go na stołówce i może tak było lepiej. Bates upewnił się, aby wszyscy wytykali ich palcami. I chociaż byli do tego z Zelenką przyzwyczajeni, to nadal nie było przyjemne. Sheppard zapewne nie odnalazłby się w sytuacji. I w najgorszym razie próbowałby ich bronić, a przecież od tego się zaczęło.  
W zasadzie sądził, że jego podarunek nie podziałał. Samolot nie latał zapewne z dostateczną prędkością. Nie miał jak tego sprawdzić, bo tylko Sheppard nie rozbijał się w tunelu aerodynamicznym. Ale nie tylko dlatego chciał go z powrotem.  
Zelenka rzucał mu co rusz zaniepokojone spojrzenia, jakby wiedział, że Rodney zapada się w sobie, co było głupie, bo nigdy nawet przez myśl mu nie przeszło, że nieobecność Shepparda coś zmieni. Jeszcze doniedawna czekał na taką szansę, aby zwolniono ostatnie biurko w laboratorium, ale teraz po prostu brakowało mu tego rozczochranego łba, z którego kpił. I John nigdy nie nazwał go grubym, chociaż ironizował na temat jego pochodzenia. Może powinien był to wtedy docenić, bo był to pewien element kurtuazji.  
Nie wiedział nawet kiedy na zewnątrz zrobiło się ciemno, a gdy się obrócił – Zelenki nie było. Koło jego łokcia leżało jabłko, które zapewne Radek zostawił mu, gdy zorientował się, że Rodney nie wybiera się na kolację. Obserwowane stołówki bez Shepparda wydawało się dzikie i nieodpowiednie.  
Prawie podskoczył przerażony, gdy drzwi do laboratorium otworzyły się i John wsunął się do środka. Rodney w panice nie był pewien, co zrobić. Podniósł się więc i zaczął zbierać swoje dokumenty. John miał takie samo prawo do korzystania z pracowni jak oni. I nie chciał zabierać jego czasu.  
\- Już wychodzę – rzucił pospiesznie, starając się nie patrzeć Johnowi w oczy.  
Obawa, że zostanie odrzucony albo wyśmiany – wróciła na nowo z pełną mocą. Sheppard przecież nie przyjął samolotu, a to coś znaczyło.  
\- Chciałem z tobą pogadać – odparł chłopak jednak, zatarasowując mu skutecznie drogę.  
Jak na kogoś tak szczupłego, John potrafił zajmować wiele miejsca, gdy chciał. Podobną sztuczkę wykonywał na jego łóżku – Rodney był tego pewien. Jednak ta magia działała – nie wiedział.  
\- Uhm – wyrwało mu się, bo był to jeden ze scenariuszy, którego nie przewidział.  
John zresztą nie wydawał się zdenerwowany. Zrezygnowany i owszem, ale to nie miało sensu.  
\- Jeśli przepraszasz… - zaczął chłopak i Rodney wziął głęboki wdech, bo najwyraźniej grali w otwarte karty.  
\- Wiem, że powinienem był ci powiedzieć – wszedł mu w słowo, zanim Sheppard powiedziałby coś tak bardzo oczywistego i standardowego. – I wiem, że to nie moja wina, że Bates jest świnią. Nie mogłem nic na to poradzić, ale nie mogę wyrzucić z głowy tej myśli, że jeśli wiedziałbyś, nie przyjaźniłbyś się ze mną. Albo przynajmniej Bates nie skorzystałby z elementu zaskoczenia.  
Sheppard spojrzał na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, a potem potrząsnął głową.  
\- O czym ty mówisz? – spytał John, jakby Rodney właśnie nie wypluł przed nim własnej duszy.  
\- O tym, że Bates jest homofobiczną świnią i powinienem był ci powiedzieć – odparł.  
\- Wiem, znam Batesa dłużej, chcąc nie chcąc – przypomniał mu John. – Nadal nie wiem za co przepraszasz. To ja powinienem przeprosić – upierał się Sheppard i to nie miało sensu.  
Rodney zamrugał, bo to nie miało po prostu sensu.  
\- John, on cię zaatakował, bo jestem gejem. Gdzie widzisz swoją winę? – spytał powoli i ciekawie, bo mózg Shepparda najwyraźniej był jeszcze ciekawszym miejscem, niż mu się wydawało.  
John spojrzał na niego tak zszokowany, jakby usłyszał o tym po raz pierwszy. I w zasadzie tego zaskoczenia nie dało się udać.  
\- Nie wiedziałeś – stwierdził Rodney i może trochę nawet pobladł.  
Nie przypominał sobie kiedy ostatnio odkrył się tak przed kimś. Sheppard jednak wpatrywał się w niego, opanowując się trochę. Nie wyglądał jednak na kogoś, kto ma zacząć rzucać żartami o pedałach i może jednak nie wszystko było stracone. Rodney nienawidził szkół dla chłopców.  
\- Czyli nie zrobiłeś tego samolotu dla mnie, żebym ci wybaczył, że nie chciałeś mieć ze mną początkowo nic do czynienia? - upewnił się John. – Bo kiedy uciekłeś, myślałem… - urwał chłopak, i spojrzał gdzieś w bok.  
Rodney znał te spojrzenia. Nie był socjopatą jak sugerował Grodin z tego śmiesznego kółka naukowego, które prosiło go o wykłady od miesięcy. Potrafił kontaktować się z ludźmi i odbierać ich emocje, gdy sam coś podobnego przeżywał. A John wydawał się zaniepokojony dokładnie w ten sam sposób, z którym Rodney borykał się od lat.  
\- Och – wyrwało mu się niezbyt elokwentnie, bo oto właśnie stali naprzeciwko siebie z Sheppardem i obaj przyznali mniej lub bardziej otwarcie, że nie współdzielą najpopularniejszej na tym globie orientacji. – Więc jesteś… - zaczął i urwał. – Jesteś pewien? Masz tą aurę, która mówi, że dziewczyny padają ci do nóg – dodał.  
Sheppard spojrzał na niego i przewrócił oczami. Na jego twarzy nadal gościł dość przyjemny rumieniec. I Rodney sam czuł, że mu goręcej, gdy przypomniał sobie wszystkie te razy, gdy siedzieli na jego łóżku, a John dotykał jego ramienia albo kolana. Wtedy wydawało mu się to przypadkowe, ale teraz nowe informacje zmieniły kompletnie jego pogląd na tę sprawę.  
I szkoła wojskowa miała pewne zasady, więc nic dziwnego, że trzymano to mocno zamiecione pod dywan. Jako syn Patricka Shepparda na pewno nie mógł być usunięty – ojciec o to zadbał, ale nie oznaczało to, że inni nie mogli mu utrudnić życia. Rodney nagle bardzo cieszył się, że miał biednych, egoistycznych rodziców, którzy nigdy nie chcieli mieć genialnych dzieci, więc pozbyli się ich przy pierwszej możliwej okazji.  
\- A ty cały czas wspominasz o tych dziewczynach, jakbyś mi tego zazdrościł – odbił piłeczkę John i nagle wszystko wydawało się między nimi w porządku.  
\- Och, proszę cię. Jakbym zazdrościł ci tych włosów, których nie można okiełznać. Muszą być bardzo niepraktyczne, gdy wieje – prychnął, chociaż to była marna wymówka.  
I John miał cudowne włosy. Rodney raz czy dwa ich dotknął, gdy Sheppard zasnął podczas seansu. Jeśli Zelenka zauważył dziwny ruch w ciemności – nigdy nie powiedział mu o tym.  
Zapadła między nimi cisza i Rodney po prostu nie wierzył, że to wszystko obiło się o fakt, że John się wstydził. Chłopak nawet teraz wydawał się skrępowany i Rodney znał to z autopsji. Kiedy sam odkrył, że nie jest taki sam jak reszta populacji – początkowo sam się zmartwił. W końcu mógł być półidiotą jak pozostali w jego klasie. Jako geniusz mocno odseparował się od pozostałych, a nauczyciele wręcz zachęcali go do tego. Kiedy odkrył, że jest gejem – to tylko przypieczętowało jego los.  
Normalnie nie był dobry w udzielaniu rad. Przeważnie nie wiedział nawet co ludzie do niego mówią, bo ich nie słuchał. Ich problemy go nie interesowały, ale to był John i współdzielili właśnie coś ważnego. Mieli moment – jak mówił Zelenka. Wiec wyciągnął dłoń i klepnął Shepparda w ramię zastanawiając się czy tak robią faktycznie prawdziwi kumple.  
\- Uhm, wiesz, że to nic nie zmienia, prawda? – spytał ostrożnie Johna. – Zelenka i ja zawsze będzie my twoimi przyjaciółmi. Znaczy dopóki cię nie obrażę – dodał pospiesznie, widząc, że coś dziwnego przebiega po twarzy Johna.  
\- Przyjaciółmi? – upewnił się Sheppard dziwnie zduszonym głosem.  
Rodney wzruszył ramionami, czując nagłą suchość w gardle. Jego palce mrowiły i znowu robiło mu się cieplej, gdy John spoglądał na niego tymi smutny mi oczami. Sheppard do perfekcji opanował minę zbitego psa – a jeśli wychodziło mu to naturalnie – byli zgubieni. On był zgubiony. Głos trochę odmawiał mu współpracy, więc odchrząknął.  
\- Jesteś fatalnym gejem, skoro twój radar nie działa – powiedział, starając się brzmieć dowcipnie i Sheppard spojrzał na niego mrużąc niebezpiecznie oczy.  
\- No tak, bo twój radar działa doskonale – prychnął John. – Wiesz, ja akurat wślizguje się w stereotyp. Wystylizowane włosy, ciasne koszulki, opięte spodnie… - wymienił jednym tchem.  
Rodney zamrugał zaskoczony.  
\- Ubierasz się tak specjalnie? – zdziwił się, bo nigdy jakoś mu nie przeszło przez myśl, że kiedy gapił się na tyłek Johna, Sheppard może nie mieć tego mu aż tak bardzo za złe.  
Chłopak roześmiał się przednio rozbawiony.


	6. Chapter 6

Rodney czuł, że wiele się między nimi zmieniło. Przede wszystkim Zelenka poklepał go po plecach, jakby składał mu nieme gratulacje za to, że nareszcie zrobił coś dobrze. I Rodney z całych sił starał się nie pokazać po sobie jak wiele to dla niego znaczyło, ale to nie było łatwe, gdy Sheppard obserwował go tak intensywnie ze swojego biurka. Ponownie razem pracowali i John wziął nawet samolot na lot próbny, który okazał się całkiem owocny. Oczywiście Rodney nie zamierzał uganiać się do śmierci za latającymi zabawkami i planował zamontowanie kamery. W zasadzie stworzenie oprogramowania komputerowego połączonego z symulatorem mogło być dziecinnie łatwe. Wtedy nawet John nie musiałby biegać po parku wzbudzając sensację tych miejscowych nieuków, których tylko nazywali swoimi kolegami.  
Rodney odmawiał kontaktów z nimi po tym jak potraktowali Johna.  
Zelenka przewrócił oczami, gdy tylko usłyszał, że znowu będą musieli coś zbudować.  
\- Wiesz, że nie babraliśmy się w brudnej robocie, gdy go nie było – zaczął teatralnym szeptem Radek.  
I Sheppard oczywiście go usłyszał. Szaleńczy chichot rozniósł się po laboratorium i Rodney po prostu wiedział, że John byłby takim właśnie naukowcem. Chłopak oczywiście doskonale wykonywał swoje obliczenia, ale częściej można było go spotkać ze śrubokrętem w dłoni w tej koszulce bez rękawów, która doskonale dawała widok na jego mięśnie.  
Rodney nienawidził tego. I skrycie zagapiał się, gdy tylko się nie pilnował, więc jego własna praca stała w miejscu, bo John – odkąd ponownie rozmawiali – cały czas kręcił się blisko niego. Miał ochotę ponownie zasłonić okna, ale nie mieli jeszcze powodu, aby sprawdzać w tunelu aerodynamicznym tego małego samolociku.  
\- Wiedziałem, że tylko udajecie, że lubicie coś budować – prychnął John, podchodząc do niego bliżej.  
Rodney prawie czuł zapach jego szamponu. Albo tego czegoś, co Sheppard używał do włosów, żeby tak cudownie się układały. I może naprawdę powinien był zgadnąć, że John jest gejem. Teraz, gdy patrzył na nisko zawieszone na biodrach dżinsy chłopaka i ten niezbyt duży tyłek…  
\- Coś ty powiedział? – spytał urażony do żywego. - Gdybym chciał zostać budowlańcem, nie zastanawiałbym się nad konsekwencjami twierdzenia Hawkinga! – powiedział z mocą i John znowu się roześmiał, jakby nie spodziewał się innej reakcji.  
\- Gdybym chciał zostać budowlańcem i tak bym tu przyjechał – odparł Zelenka, wcale nie zrażony faktem, że czescy imigranci stanowili całkiem spory odsetek mieszkańców miasteczka.  
\- Gdyby któryś z was chciał zostać budowlańcem, musiałby nadrobić trochę masę mięśniową – odgryzł się John.  
\- Czy twierdzisz, że źle wyglądam? – spytał Rodney wprost i to miała być jedna z tych zagrywek, gdzie postawiony pod ścianą rozmówca, musiałby się wycofać.  
John jednak spojrzał na niego intensywnie, a potem powiódł po nim wzrokiem od góry do dołu.  
\- Nie. Jak dla mnie wyglądasz doskonale – powiedział Sheppard, wyraźnie zadowolony z siebie i Rodney przez chwilę nie wiedział co powiedzieć.  
Czuł rumieniec, który zdradzał go jak nigdy. A John wpatrywał się w niego z wyzwaniem w oczach, jakby tylko kusił go, aby Rodney coś powiedział. Najlepiej coś elokwentnego. Niestety jedyne co słyszał we własnej głowie to szum napływających hormonów. Jego odtleniony mózg walczył o życie, a komórki nerwowe zaczęły pakować manatki.  
\- I… i bardzo dobrze – powiedział w końcu, ale to było naprawdę słabe i John musiał to wiedzieć, bo uśmiechnął się do niego krzywo, jakby wiedział, że wygrał tę bitwę.

Ich stałe rytuały wróciły na miejsce. John pojawił się wraz z Zelenką przed jego pokojem, aby jak w każdy piątek mogli obejrzeć kilka odcinków nowego sezonu Doctora Who. Rodney trochę zniecierpliwiony wyglądał na to aż Radek zajmie miejsce, nie mogąc doczekać się, gdy znowu przylgnie do Shepparda. Zapach włosów Johna prześladował go przez cały tydzień i chciał dowiedzieć się w końcu czy to kwestia szamponu czy żelu. Coś musiało go przyciągać.  
John zresztą wydawał się równie zniecierpliwiony filmem jak on. Wydawał się prawdziwym fanem Doctora, co tylko pogarszało sprawę, bo Rodney nie znał wielu idealnych ludzi. Oczywiście raz miał do czynienia z pułkownik Sam Carter, ale to przez nią wylądował w tym piekle, więc to jasno sugerowało, że nie za bardzo go wtedy polubiła. Mógł jej nie mówić, że jest gejem, ale dla niej zrobi wielkodusznie wyjątek, bo jej nikły biust i krótkie blond włosy mogą zmylić każdego. Teraz jednak, kiedy zamykał oczy widział tylko Johna. I to było niespodziewane.  
Oczywiście Sheppard ze swoim talentem do matematyki, wysokim IQ oraz zamiłowaniem do Doctora już zyskiwał w oczach Rodneya. Jednak John musiał mieć wszystko. Musiał do tego być takim gejem, jakim Rodney chciał być przez ostatnie lata. Zawadiacki uśmiech, nisko zawieszone spodnie na szczupłych biodrach – to zapewne przyciągało wzrok każdego. Rodney wiedział o tym, bo sam zagapiał się na pracującego Johna w tym tygodniu tak często, że nowy projekt – większego samolotu – utknął w miejscu. I wiedział, że nie powinien winić Shepparda. W końcu chłopak nie mógł nic poradzić na swoją idealność, ale nie mógł nie myśleć, że to jest nie fair.  
Tak jak teraz, gdy John przylgnął do jego boku, wyciągając przed siebie te długie szczupłe nogi. Wydawały się kruche i małe przy tych należących do Rodneya. Te dwa klocki, które ukrywał w workowatych spodniach zawsze były powodem do żartów Jeannie, ale ona chyba nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że ich masywne sylwetki były rodzinną klątwą i sama zaczynała nabierać kształtu dobrze osadzonego na tym świecie prostokątnego bloku. Zamierzał zacząć jej współczuć dopiero za kilka lat, gdy przejdzie mu obecne wkurzenie. Na jego siostrze na pewno wygląd miał się odbić mocniej niż na nim. W końcu nikt nie oczekiwał od niego, że będzie ładny. I kiedy John powiedział, że jak dla niego wygląda dobrze – możliwe, że w jego żołądku pojawiło się stado motyli. Z drugiej jednak strony wiedział jednocześnie, że Sheppard nie był jednym z tych ludzi, którzy nazwaliby go grubym. Czy nawet puszystym.  
\- Nie wiem czemu Zelenka tutaj przychodzi – westchnął John wprost do jego ucha, sprawiając, że Rodney mimowolnie zesztywniał.  
Czuł wyraźnie na szyi ciepły oddech chłopaka i najwyraźniej wystarczyło tyle, aby jego serce przyspieszyło. Oczywiście wiedział, że jako nastolatek nie miał zbyt wielkich szans. Hormony, powiew nowości – to wszystko musiało wpływać na jego mózg, ale i tak czuł się upokorzony swoją nagłą reakcją. John oddychał w jego szyję i nie powinno to nikogo doprowadzać do palpitacji.  
Zerknął na śpiącego Zelenkę, którego głowa opierała się o ścianę. Spanie z otwartymi ustami nie mogło być bezpieczne, ale Radek nigdy nie chrapał, więc przeważnie zostawiali go tak do końca seansu.  
\- Mnie usypia Morgan Freeman opowiadający o wszechświecie – przyznał Rodney i pojęcia nie miał dlaczego w ogóle to powiedział.  
John zaśmiał się krótko, a potem zakrył dłonią usta, jakby nie chciał robić zbyt wiele hałasu. Obaj nie chcieli obudzić Zelenki. Robił się marudny.  
John tymczasem klepnął go ręką w kolano, jakby chciał tylko podkreślić, że to był świetny żart. Co było tym bardziej zaskakujące, że Rodney był pewien, że nie potrafi być zabawnym. Zdarzała mu się skrajna śmieszność – jak nazywała to Elizabeth, ale to były dwie różne rzeczy. Radek wyjaśnił mu to pewnego wieczora. I to było dziwne – rozbawić kogoś. Całkiem przyjemne, bo widząc, że John śmieje się z jego najwyraźniej dobrego żartu – chciał takich chwil więcej. Nie bardzo jednak wiedział co mógłby jeszcze powiedzieć.  
Chwila zresztą minęła, bo John zabrał dłoń z jego kolana, które nagle stało się nienaturalnie chłodne. Widział teraz profil twarzy Shepparda, gdy ten zwrócony był przodek do ekranu komputera. Pojęcia nie miał czy to naturalne, aby cudze ciało wytwarzało tyle ciepła, ale był całkiem świadom tego, że John nie miał gorączki. Zauważyłby symptomy wcześniej.  
\- Nie interesuje cię ten odcinek? – spytał John nie odrywając wzroku od ekranu.  
Rodney wzdrygnął się trochę zaskoczony. Sheppard musiał widzieć go kątem oka, co oznaczało, że wiedział, iż Rodney się gapił.  
Nie bardzo wiedział co powiedzieć, więc po prostu sięgnął po laserowo podgrzewany popcorn, udając, że to jego szukał cały czas. A nawet jeśli próbował dostrzec miskę na twarzy Johna – Sheppard nie powiedział na ten temat ani słowa.

Zelenka jak zawsze był kompletnie zbędny. Jęczał coś po czesku, gdy John rozebrał na części pierwsze kamerę, która najwyraźniej była jego prywatną własnością. Rodney nie był do końca przekonany czy takie poświęcenie było konieczne. W zasadzie lubił obserwować przez okno biegającego za samolocikiem Johna. Te długie nogi, rozwiane włosy i rumieńce na policzkach – już czuł, że będzie mu tego brakowało.  
Palce Shepparda jakimś cudem pobrudzone były smarem. Nie wiedział jak John znajdował maź w jego sterylnie czystym laboratorium, ale zawsze był gdzieś pobrudzony. Czasami ślady znajdowały się na policzkach i Rodney raz czy dwa własnym rękawem starł czarną maź ośmielony tym, że John poprosił o coś podobnego Zelenkę trzy dni wcześniej.  
Elizabeth nawet nie mrugnęła okiem, widząc kolejną wielką zastawkę.  
\- Bez bomb jądrowych oraz reaktorów – powiedziała tylko, wychodząc.  
\- Jasne proszę pani – odparł John i nawet zasalutował jej.  
Co gorsza, Rodney zdał sobie sprawę, że stojący na baczność John wyglądał cholernie prawidłowo. Drugą rzeczą, która do niego doszła było to, że ewidentnie potrzebowali przestrzeni. Laboratorium kurczyło się w oczach, a to oznaczało pracę przy jednym stanowisku, do czego nie zamierzał dopuścić za żadne skarby świata. Raz czy dwa przyłapał się na tym, że jego dłoń nieświadomie próbuje przenieść na kartkę kształt włosów Johna. Oczywiście nieudolnie, ale jednak łatwo było się domyślić, co nagle znajduje się pod równaniem. Sheppard miał o wiele zbyt charakterystyczną fryzurę.  
\- Wpakujemy cię do szafy – zdecydował Rodney z ciężkim sercem.  
Oczywiście konsola nie miała być wielka, ale chciał obserwować Johna. Z drugiej jednak strony Sheppard podczas lotów musiał się skupić, a zamknięte drzwi doskonale odseparowałyby go od niego i Zelenki. Nienawidził dylematów i faktu, że musiał zachować się racjonalnie.  
\- Ledwo stamtąd wyszedłem – powiedział John i mrugnął do niego porozumiewawczo.  
\- Do składziku – uściślił Rodney, zerkając wymownie na jedyne nieprowadzące na zewnątrz drzwi.  
Zelenka zaplótł dłonie na piersi i spojrzał na nich z wątpliwościach w oczach.  
\- To ma być samolot czy zdalnie sterowany dron? – spytał Czech cierpliwie.  
Rodney spojrzał na Johna i usta Shepparda uchyliły się lekko, gdy myśleli o tym samym. Prawie czuł ciepło żarówki, która zaświeciła się nad jego głową.  
\- Dron – powiedzieli w tym samym momencie, jakby to odkrycie kosztowało ich całe dwadzieścia lat życia.  
Zelenka wyrzucił do góry dłonie, chyba modląc się do jakiegoś czeskiego bóstwa. I Rodney zdał sobie sprawę, że dron, który mieli zbudować, zapewne byłby jedynym samolotem wojskowym, do którego dostęp będzie miał John. Oczywiście amerykańskie siły powietrzne miały tę śmieszną zasadę, gdzie można było oficjalnie nie mówić o swojej orientacji i zostawiano cię w spokoju, ale Rodneyowi wydawało się to równie bestialskie jak ogólny brak tolerancji. Nie pozwalali ludziom być tym, kim chcieli i to jeszcze z własnego niby niczym nieprzymuszonego wyboru. I czuł, że John zapewne zrobiłby wszystko, aby kiedyś wzlecieć, co było cholernie niesprawiedliwe, bo znał tak wiele szczegółów dotyczących latania myśliwcami, że to nie mogła być jednoroczna pasja. Na podstawie jego wyliczeń Rodney zaczął przygotowywać coś – co teraz przerobić zamierzał na latający dużo poniżej radaru dron.  
John zakasałby zapewne rękawy, gdyby je miał. Wcześniej przesuwali znowu biurka, więc koszulka Shepparda lepiła się zbytnio, bo z oczywistych względów odwalił prawie całą brudną robotę. Jak na kogoś, kto był z dobrej rodziny – sporo pracował fizycznie. I Rodneya nagle tknęło, że John nie powiedział nigdy ani słowa o swoim sławnym ojcu. Jego początkowa reakcja na oskarżenia Rodneya też nie była normalna. Każdy dałby mu w twarz, ale Sheppard wyszedł pokonany. I Rodney zaczął mieć całkiem nieprzyjemne podejrzewania, że pierworodny jako gej zapewne nigdy nie pojawił się w głowie Patricka Shepparda jako idealny syn. Słyszał, że ludzie ciężko to przyjmowali, ale jego rodziców nie interesowało nic. Chcieli się go tylko pozbyć i zrobili to, gdy tylko nadarzyła się okazja. Elizabeth kilka tygodni wcześniej powiedziała mu, że się rozwiedli, ale nie mrugnął nawet okiem. Nigdy nie byli prawdziwą rodziną. I widać było po nim, że nie potrafił okazywać emocji jak zwykli ludzie – jak Sheppard czy Zelenka. Oni obaj byli kochani. Mógł to wywnioskować z tego jak John wspominał czasem o młodszym bracie. To były niewielkie uwagi, ale zawsze przepełnione radością i emocjami. I wspomnienia jakiegoś ciasta dyniowego, które podobno piekła matka Shepparda. Z tego co wiedział to była jedyna rzecz, którą potrafiła zrobić w kuchni, ale była doskonała.  
Rodney spojrzał na Johna, który otworzył składzik i ze spokojem zaczął wyjmować stamtąd kawałki metalowych płyt, które upchnęli, żeby nie walały się pod nogami. Nie wiedział jak spytać, ale coś mu mówiło, że to nie jest temat do rozmowy. Jeśli John chciałby im o tym opowiedzieć – sam przyszedłby do nich.  
\- Zrobię czujniki na podczerwień i wskaźnik prędkości z prawdziwego zdarzenia. Potrzebne nam będzie osiem kamer – powiedział i John odwrócił się w jego stronę z szerokim uśmiechem.  
\- Czy myślimy tak samo? – spytał Sheppard, zmrużywszy oczy.  
\- To cacko doleci i do Kanady – powiedział z pewnością w głosie Rodney, rozrysowując w głowie porządny schemat.


End file.
